


Mariage

by Rosashion



Series: Ingrid rarepair week [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, This one is short, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosashion/pseuds/Rosashion
Summary: Ingrid and Mercedes are talking about their marriage proposals.Ingrid rarepair week day 3: Marriage
Relationships: Ingrid Brandl Galatea & Mercedes von Martritz, Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Mercedes von Martritz
Series: Ingrid rarepair week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972294
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Mariage

**Author's Note:**

> Here the day 3! I don't know if I will add more days, I have some ideas, but I don't know how I will write them, so will see. Anyway here a little Mercedes/Ingrid, because I love the two girls together, they have a cute relationship!

Mercedes was reading the letter she got from her step-father. Another proposition of marriage. The girl sighed. No matter what, he kept asking and nagging her.

“Mercedes, are you alright?”

She turned around to see Ingrid in front of her, she looked worried. The older blond gave her a reassuring smile.

“Yeah, it’s okay, it’s just another marriage proposal, nothing new.”

“Oh, yeah, I understand why you feel that way.”

“Really?” Mercedes asked, little surprise.

“Yeah, my father does the same to me. We both have the future of our family on our shoulder didn’t I?” the younger blond said as she sat down with the other girl.

“I guess so,” the healer answered, “But I don’t really want to marry someone and I know you don’t want to, right Ingrid?”

“Not really,” she laughed sadly, “But told me Mercedes, what do you want to do?”

“Oh, I want to work for the Church, and the young kids. I want to help others, like the person who helped my mother and me when we were run away from my other father.”

“That sounds like you. Always ready to help the other, always so kind. It’s something I admire a lot about you, Mercedes.”

“Aw, thanks Ingrid, you will make me blush,” the healer giggled a little, but her heart flustered a little as Ingrid praised her.

“But I am serious, I think whoever will marry you, they will be the luckiest person in the world. You are so attentive and nice to anyone. You are always here to listen to all the Blue Lions problems.”

“Well, it’s nothing, really,” Mercedes started to feel more and more embarrassed at all the compliments, “But the person who will marry you, also be a lucky person. They would have someone who is strong will to help them be better. I kind of envy them already.”

Mercedes could see a deep blush spread on Ingrid’s face. The healer must have admitted this was really cute on her. 

“I am just teasing, maybe,” Mercedes giggled.

“Stop teasing, me,” Ingrid sighed, while having a small smile, “You know maybe we should just run away, huh?”

Mercedes looked at the other blond with wide eyes, she didn’t expect her to say that.

“What?”

“Maybe we should just run together,” she laughed, “To escape those mariage.”

Now this was in Mercedes turned to feel her cheeks burn. She didn’t expect Ingrid to say something like that.

“Joking,” she added, “I know neither of us will really do that, we have our obligations,” she continued, her tone being more sad.

The healer was kind of glad the pegasus rider wasn’t looking at her right now. She felt a little embarrassed, but at the same time, she didn’t think it was that bad of an idea. Running away with Ingrid was quite appealing. They could live a life without those pressures, living their passion, helping each other. This would be such a great way to live.

“Maybe, one day we can,” the older blond tried to joke off.

“Oh, hum, yeah maybe,” Ingrid blushed as she answered, “Anyway, I have some training to do, I hope I help you feel a little better?”

“You actually did, thanks Ingrid. Really, this was really nice of you.”

The youngest blond gave her a small smile, before leaving, a blush still on her face. Mercedes giggled to herself, yeah she would probably like to run away with Ingrid.

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl, when I read Ingrid and Mercedes B support I just saw the two of them running away from their fathers proposals lmao, so this is why this fanfic is born, hope you like it!


End file.
